


Action Flick

by BirdBoneGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boredom, F/F, Fem!Sam, Femslash, Frottage, I Don't Even Know, Wincest - Freeform, fem!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdBoneGirl/pseuds/BirdBoneGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha and Deanna are watching a dumb action flick and things get out of hand.  </p>
<p>Set in a universe where Mary survives but John doesn't and the boys are girls.  Set in the summer after Sam leaves for college, three years before the pilot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action Flick

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened, I was writing a gen fic about Sam and Dean as girls with Mary surviving instead of John and then this. I apologize

Trying to concentrate on her book, Samantha wishes she could put her hands over her ears to drown out the sounds emanating from the old beat up television. Deanna sat on the end of the bed hunched forward, face glued to the set as if she was trying to memorize the shit she had chosen to subject them to this afternoon.

It had been the same routine for the last month since she had gotten back for summer break. Hunts during the evening, sleeping in until two in the afternoon, food, Deanna pointedly ignoring her by zoning out into the television while Samantha caught up on all the novels she hadn’t had time for while at school. It was getting on her nerves, but she didn’t know what to do about it. It wasn’t Sam’s fault Deanna hadn’t wanted to go to school. But if Deanna wasn’t going to talk to her outside of the hunt, then she would keep just as silent. 

Mary had gone out to do some supply shopping. After the beating they had taken the night before by that poltergeist neither sister felt any inclination to get up early for any reason. Besides shopping was a chore. They would be driving out of this town by morning and they just wanted to heal up. 

Except how was she supposed to relax with this schlock on the screen? Her eyes flicked up to the television after a particularly annoying man with a fake Russian accent shot some sniveling peon for not catching the hero.

“What are you watching?” Samantha asked, setting her book on the nightstand, mentally noting she was on page 326. 

“What?” Deanna obviously wasn’t actually listening to her, but she cocked her head, not taking her eyes off the screen.

Samantha crawled forward and flipped her legs around to sit next to her, “Do you find this plausible?”

Furrowing her brow and shrugging Deanna replied, “Sure, why not?” 

“Don’t you ever get tired of these cliche woman in movies? She’s known this guy for exactly five hours. Why is she sleeping with him?”

“He’s hot,” Deanna threw her hands out in front of her as if this made it all clear. 

“No Deanna, he isn’t even that hot. He has just been set up that way by the story. He is the hero so you forgive him every flaw. While at the same time you over scrutinize her every blemish.”

“I’m trying to enjoy the movie, Sammy.”

“You can enjoy the movie and still be critical.”

“It’s not the critique that is annoying me, Sam,” Deanna erupted at her, “it’s the fact that you won’t shut the fuck up!” and then shoved her half off the bed. 

Things quickly devolved into a real wrestling match, but with Sam’s new height advantage she quickly gained the upper hand and had her sister pinned to the bed by her wrists. 

Samantha grins down at her sister. Deanna scowls. Behind them the undeniable sound of Hollywood sex was happening and they both burst out laughing. 

“Okay, okay Sammy, you win! Get off of me!”

Sam pushed her sisters wrists deeper into the crappy motel mattress, extracting a squeak from the springs. “Make me!” Deanna struggled, but Samantha squeezed her knees into her hips holding her fast. 

“Sammy!”

“What?” Sam smirked evilly. The shallowly characterized woman sex pot on the television let out an excited yelp. Samantha looked back over her shoulder at the screen, the girl was in much the same position as her sister, the ugly action hero kissing her neck and feeling her up. 

When she looked back down, Deanna was craning her neck to look around her giant of a sister. Samantha just shook her head, moving to block her view. “Seriously, there is nothing that interesting happening on screen.” Samantha insisted, angling her head down until her lips were a hairs breadth from her sisters neck, just under the jawline. She breathed out hotly, then let her tongue lick up and around her jaw. This time the moan wasn’t from the television. 

“Seriously, stop looking at the television.” Samantha orders in a gruff whisper right in Deanna’s ear, her tongue flicking out to lightly caress the folds of her ear. 

Deanna arches her back and head head falls back, “Sammy… what are you-” Samantha just buries her tongue in Deanna’s ear cutting her sisters words short. Concentrating so hard on making her sister moan and pant, she loosens her grip and Deanna gets her hands loose. 

Hands suddenly grip tight to her hips and one snakes up under the hem of her shirt. It is Samantha’s turn to gasp out, the tickling sensation making her hips rock forward. Strong fingers squeeze her breast over her bra. Samantha loses all thought of what she was doing and arches her back into the sensation. 

Deanna chuckles and follows her up to a sitting position. Kissing her belly where the skin has been revealed, holding her close with the hand on her lower back. Sam finds purchase holding onto Deanna’s short dirty blond hair and sits back onto Deanna’s knees. Leaning down to kiss her the shorter girl firmly on the lips. Deanna resists for a second, this was going a little further than usual after all, but after a moment she is kissing her back, sucking on her lower lip and licking into her. Her hands still doing all they can to rile Sammy up. And it’s working. Samantha feels like she wants to devour her sister whole at this point.

Deanna pulls her head back out of the fierce kissing, her hands moving to the bed so she can scoot back. Samantha follows, moving a knee to rest between her legs. Sinking herself down until her full breasts brush against her sisters smaller ones. Erect nipples against hers. 

Eager, Deanna’s leg rises to meet her and Samantha is lost in the feeling of her wet hot self rubbing against the seam of her jeans into the muscular, warm thigh. Her knee getting hotter by the second where it rests between her girls legs. Her kisses become erratic as she rubs herself somewhat viciously against her sister. 

From the sounds Deanna is making she does care, her leg keeping pace with her movements, her hands pushed up over head head against the headboard. Caught up in the feelings she pulls away, kissing too distracting a sensation now. Her hands bunch into the covers as she angles her body to push harder, her panties bunching causing more friction. She concentrates as her body seems to tense, increasing the rhythm, her legs aching with the strain of her hip rocking movements. 

She comes with a shiver, panting out Deanna’s name and some rather inhuman noises. Her hips continuing to move as she calls out for what seems like forever. Her hips pull away and slow until she can’t hold her weight up anymore and collapses onto her tiny sister. 

Strong thin arms wrap around her in a crushing embrace and Sam feels like she is coming home for the first time since she had rejoined her family. Deanna’s fingers trail through her hair for a few moments as she whispers into her ear. Sam doesn’t even hear what she says, the blood rushing through her is too electric. It is comforting none the less as her cunt convulses and twitches in her pants. 

“Well that was…unexpected,” Deanna sighs out. Samantha feels a stab of guilt, but when she looks over at her sisters face, she is grinning. Her face flushed and sweat beading on her forehead.

“Sorry, I, uh, was sort of greedy.”

Deana showed some teeth, “No, Sammy. You’re fine.” Tenderly brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes, “You’re beautiful.” Samantha tuned back into the television that she had been mimicking. 

Judging from the sound of men yelling and an the sound of an explosion,the sex scene was already over. 

“I was just trying to enhance the experience.”

Deanna laughs softly. They stay like that for a few minutes, listening to the explosions on the television, not saying a word. They don’t know what it is they have between them. Later they won’t talk about what happened, or why. They will pretend like it didn’t and repress these feelings. Until it happens again when they least expect it. Slowly her breathing slows and she pushes herself back up, rolling to one side. 

“Still think that movie is good?”

“Was that some sort of argument against it? Cause I feel like you were just reinforcing stereotypes.”

Samantha snorts out a laugh. “Touche. But that isn’t what I meant-” Before Samantha could elaborate the sound of a key in the door alerts them. Somehow they had missed the sound of the impala. Deanna plops back down at the end of the bed, staring at the television as she had been before. Samantha pushes her back against the headboard, quickly runs her hands through her hair to straighten it, snatching her novel from the nightstand as the door swings open. 

“Have you two just been sitting there this whole time?” Deanna look back at Samantha, a cheeky grin on her face. 

“Yeah, Sammy, we should have done something today." Deanna held her eyes for a moment and Samantha felt her face flush a deeper red. 

“You said we had the day off.” 

Mary rolled her eyes. “Yes, fine. Help me put this stuff away. And we are packing salt rounds tonight.” She adds as she sets down a large bag of rock salt on the small dining table by the door.

Nodding Sam snaps her book shut again, not having actually read anything. “I’m gonna hop in the shower.” 

Deanna catches her eyes as she walks by her and actually gives her an evil little wink. Sam turns her head before she blushes too hard and darts into the bathroom before anything else gives them away. She stands, leaning up against the bathroom door for a minute, listening to Deanna casually asking their mother what she got. She can’t make out the words only tones, and she wonders how Deanna can stay so calm. Her whole body is thrumming with the energy she had just spent and the thought of keeping a straight face in front of mother was almost impossible. 

Huffing out a breath of air she stripped with military efficiency. She turned on the shower and jumped in before the water was even a little warm. Yelping a little at the frigid stream as it hit her flushed body, but she knew she had to calm down after that. If they were going to be stuck in the motel room packing salt rounds all night she couldn’t be thinking about Deanna’s thigh against her. Couldn’t be feeling her swollen cunt against her jeans. She had to freeze those thoughts and concentrate on being a good soldier. Being a good hunter. 

Samantha was in the shower for a long time.


End file.
